Psi-Lords Vol 2 3
| Series = ''Psi-Lords'' (Volume 2) | Volume = 2 | Issue = 3 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation The cosmic Quartet begins to master their jaw-dropping powers and unlock deeper meanings to their newfound abilities! Dangerous aliens have targeted the Quartet, and they’ll stop at nothing until they’ve eliminated the team. Plus, the lost history of the Psi-Lords revealed?! 3: Memories of the Future Appearances Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * ** Deceased brother ** Deceased astronaut/third brother Villains: * ** ** Q'url Other Characters: * * ** Aesha ** Graal ** Ravenrok ** Sarathan ** Una ** Vekter * ''Starwatchers'' * United Nations * Locations: * * ** *** *** **** **** Tombs of the Psi-Lords **** Yossari Agriculture Habitat *** Items: * Barcode * ** The Astro-Friends' brand * Sparkle Vehicles: * Psi-Lords' spaceship * Scion's spaceship * Soyuz * Space Shuttle Octavia Butler Credits * Pencilers: * Inker: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), ©, (Pre-Order) * Editors: Editors: (assistant), * Senior Editorial Director: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The Pre-Order Edition of this issue contains the following exclusive material: * Psi-Lords #3 Cover Gallery (1 page) ** Textless Cover A ** Textless Cover B ** Textless Pre-Order Edition Cover ** Textless Cover C * Page in Process (2 pages) ** Script and lettered final for page 3 * Psi-Words - script excerpts and unlettered art (2 pages) ** Me-ow ** Pet Shock ** Love Ick ** Space Camp ** Psi, Robot ** Gone Today, Hair Tomorrow * Behind the Scenes with writer Fred Van Lente (2 pages) ** Further explanations about Nihlio and the Psi-Lords (over pages 7 & 8) * Hiding in Plain Sight with writer Fred Van Lente (1 page) ** About the "Kabbalistic" relationship of the four main characters as seen in the large panel on page 9 – Tank as soldier, Beacon as scholar, Artisan as builder, Hazard as hunter/spy. Notes * The Psi-Lords spaceship is seen as part of the Palisade on page 8. It is he same ship that was used for the 2017 teaser and in Matt Kindt's ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 4). On Gorin, parts of the Imperial City's Royal Palace are built with parts from the crashed ship. It is still unclear whether or not it is (was) the exact same ship. * In the Pre-Order Edition it is revealed that the armored figures in the large panel on page 11 are [[Molmachs (Valiant Entertainment)|'Molmachs']], a "race of robot barbarians inhabiting the gutted metal innards of a once-mighty spacecraft." Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:PSI 003 COVER-A KLEIN.jpg|'Cover A' by Nic Klein PSI 003 COVER-B REIS.jpg|'Cover B' by Rod Reis PSI 003 COVER-C FORBES.jpg|'Cover C' by W. Scott Forbes PSI-LORDS 003 PRE-ORDER GANUCHEAU.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Paulina Ganucheau Textless Cover Art PSI 003 COVER-A KLEIN-TL.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Nic Klein PSI 003 COVER-C FORBES-TL.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by W. Scott Forbes Preview PSI-LORDS 003 001.jpg PSI-LORDS 003 002.jpg PSI-LORDS 003 003.jpg PSI-LORDS 003 004.jpg PSI-LORDS 003 005.jpg Related References External links